


Kiss me under that full moon

by Chillervaniller97



Category: Motherland Fort Salem, Motherland: Fort Salem
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, I'm Raylla trash welp, Necro, Raylla, Witches, full moon date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillervaniller97/pseuds/Chillervaniller97
Summary: A soft and cute date under the full moonDo I need to say more?
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle/Scylla
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	Kiss me under that full moon

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that’s the second fic in just a week. I’m that desperate for more content, so why not creating it myself? As always, English is not my mother tongue and any mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy soft Raylla :)

Training was hard. Training was extra hard without much sleep. And Raelle didn’t had much sleep last night. To say she was tired was an understatement and she got her ass kicked by Abigail. Literally. But was it worth it in exchange for a romantic date under the full moon? And with no one other than the siren, Scylla Ramshorn, herself? You bet.

“Jo, dreamy girl.” The blonde took a kick to her upper body, making the air leave her lungs. Oh yeah, Abigail kicked her ass real good. Raelle held her chest and winced. This would leave a nasty bruise. She was sure about it.

“Stay concentrated, Cadet!” Their drill sergeant commanded. Oh yeah, Anacostia. This woman got onto her nerves too. It’s not funny to get yelled at when you are tired and in pain.

“Yes, ma’am!” Raelle answered, standing straight and still sporting that wince on her face. Abigail just grinned at the display. ‘ _Oh, she had it coming. Shouldn’t stayed out the whole night with that necro_.’ She thought.

This went on for what felt like an eternity for Raelle. Getting kicked by Abigail and screamed on by Anacostia. But was it worth it? Hell yes.

“Training is over, Ladies! Some of you did really great this time and others -” The drill sergeant looked directly at Raelle, not hiding who she meant. “- did not so good.”

The witches started to get out of the training room and into the showers. Glad that morning training was finally over and they could grab lunch in few hours.

“Next time, get some sleep instead of hanging out with that weirdo.” She remarked bossy, just like a real Bellweather. But the blonde only rolled her eyes at that. She was too tired to argue and honestly? Yeah, Scylla was weird, but she was her sexy weirdo.

* * *

**Last night**

It was a beautiful night. The air was crisps and the newly blossomed flowers smelled nice. The night was not as dark as other nights. It was full moon and the paths were illuminated because of it. Giggles and hushed whispers ringed through the air as two girls walked down the path, into the forest. The forest which surrounded the military base and was not only a perfect spot to train on such terrain. No, it was just as perfect for a date.

“Scyl, wait a minute.” The blonde stopped and with her the girl, who she held hands with. “Does this date end with a dead animal and mushrooms again?”

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “A date?” She chuckled as the other girl blushed and stuttered. “Relax honey. Sure it is a date. And no, this time there will be no dead animals.” She squeezed her hand and urged her on.

For a few minutes they both were quiet, just the crickets and owls could be heart. Besides from the hammering sound of Raelle’s own heartbeat in her ears. She had the biggest crush on that mysterious girl. The girl who was so beautiful, just by looking at her, made you awestruck. It was ridicules.

After a few minutes Scylla stopped and with her Raelle too. In front of them was a clearing, full of flowers. Flowers which only blossomed by full moon. “Over there.” Scylla walked a few feet ahead of the other girl and stopped suddenly. There was a red blanket on the ground, in the middle of the meadow. Around the blanket were candles and on the middle of it a bottle of what Raelle assumed to be alcohol.

“Wow, that’s – romantic.” She was surprised that Scylla was a romantic. But no matter what she did, like to grow a mushroom out of a dead bird and then tasting its spores, she liked it. It was kind of sexy. Weirdly sexy. Now this? This showed Scylla’s soft romantic site.

The brunette smiled at that and Raelle saw a blush forming on her face. At that sight, she saw how vulnerable the other girl really was. So Raelle stepped forward and took her by the hand to lead them to the blanket.

Once seated on it, both stared at the night sky, which was full of stars. Even a few shooting stars passed by. A few seconds later, Scylla turned her head to her right, where the other girl was sitting. She just stared at her, contend to be here with the rebel who stole her breath away. What would her people say, if they saw her like that? Falling in love with the girl, she should manipulate to switch sides. The Spree would kill her and it would be a painful death.

She knew that she was screwed either way. If Raelle would find out who she really was and what she had done, it would all end. Her heart would explode from the pain and she would die either way. Death by heartbreak or broken bones by the Spree. They would break every bone in her body. Separately. But Scylla wanted to just focus on the moment.

“It’s beautiful.” The blonde still stared at the night sky, watching three shooting stars and wishing, that the night would never end.

“It sure is.” The brunette didn’t even look at the sky, her eyes were on the most beautiful thing right now. On Raelle.

At that, the other girl looked to her left and saw Scylla with half lidded eyes, which had a dreamy lustful look in them. She leaned forward and kissed her. It was slow and sensual at first, but got messy by the end. After a while the two parted, still looking at each other, out of breath.

It was Raelle who broke eye contact first, to reach for the bottle. She looked at the label. Smirnoff Ice, a sweet liquid that tasted like Sprite.

“Better not too much, I don’t want you to be hungover tomorrow.” Scylla chuckled as the other girl took a sip.

“Eh, don’t worry. I want to be fully aware when I’m with you.” She chuckled and leaned her head on the brunette’s shoulder, who put an arm around her in response. Together they stayed like that for a while. Just content to exist in each other’s company.

Who would have known that Scylla fell head over heels for the troublemaker? Her mission was simple, get into war collage and recruit whoever the Spree told her to. And the Spree took a great interest in Raelle. Why? Scylla didn’t know, but she was sure to not play along anymore. She was a Spree, but she would protect the other girl. No matter what.

It was weird for her too. Never had she felt like that before, not even with Porter. Sure, she loved him back then, but she never was in love with him. In fact, she never was with anyone. That changed when the blonde stepped into her life. The blonde who looked at her with those blue eyes and that cute smile on her face, whenever she saw her.

“You know, I never knew you was that romantic.” Raelle whispered in her ear and left feather like kisses on her neck, to which the other girl responded with an approving ‘Mmmh’. As Scylla turned around, they both kissed. Sparkles appeared and the moon shined bright, illuminating the night in a silver light.

Those sparkles were the result of what an effect Raelle had on Scylla. The girl wasn’t even aware she was doing it. Not until the blonde leaned back. She was out of breath from kissing. She saw how the Sparkles surrounded them and then looked at the brunette, who still had her eyes closed and was biting her lip.

At that display Raelle’s heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful that it was painful and the sparkles on top of that? It made her swoon even more. In this moment she couldn’t hold herself back anymore. The blonde leaned in again and this time, she pushed the other girl down onto the blanket.

* * *

**Present**

It was hard and painful to shower after getting her ass kicked like that. She had a big nasty bruise on her left side. It was bluish and hurt just by breathing. As she pulled on a fresh shirt, she winced again. Raelle was the last as she walked out of the changing room and into the hallway. She made her way out of the building and stopped as she saw her peers, who were sitting on the grass. Chatting and laughing. Just enjoying themselves after the hard training. It seemed like training got harder by the day. And it was right so, the Spree’s threats were growing fast.

“Aw you two are such a cute couple. I’m so jealous.” Glory hugged her best friend from the side. Tally blushed and chuckled at that compliment. “No seriously! To find someone so early is a blessing.”

“Yeah a blessing indeed. Is he making you shine?” Abigail remarked with a mischievous grin and winked at the blushing girl. At that the other girls laughed too and Tally’s blush grew.

“Hey guys.” Raelle greeted her comrades and ungracefully plopped down next to Tally. The bruise hurt like a bitch, but she was proud of herself when she managed to not wince this time.

“Saw you getting no mercy from that joysucker. She’ll gladly take advantage if the opportunity arises.” Libba remarked. “Watch out for her frail ego.” She looked at Abigail with a mocking grin.

“Oh yeah? Who gave you the right to talk right now, sea hag?” The answer came fast and was meant to hurt. If the pride of a Bellweather was being challenged, she has to act and counter back. “And it wasn’t my fault. I wasn’t awake all night, screwing this necro.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever” The blonde rolled her eyes an yawned. A solder new when to pick a fight. And in her condition right now? She knew better than to challenge Abigail.

“Abigail, don’t be so mean! We should be happy for Raelle too. And her girlfriend is cute, I understand why she rather spent time with her instead of resting.” Tally grinned at the blonde, who scratched her head in embarrassment and it didn’t get any better as a few of her comrades whistled and cheered at that.

A few minutes passed while the girls chatted. Raelle laughed at something Tally said, as someone stood behind her. That person bent over and whispered in her ear “Hey there. Missed me?” A few of the others interrupted their conversations and looked at the girl that arrived. Tally just smiled at her, like the sunshine she is, but Abigail looked her up and down. Judging her.

“Ah if that isn’t necro.” The snarky remark fell and Scylla smirked at her. “High Atlantic.” The older girl had a nickname for her too.

All her attention went to Raelle again. “You coming? I want to talk to you.”

“Yeah, give me a sec.” The blonde winced as she tried to get up. Sitting down was way easier she thought. Scylla’s eyebrows knitted together in concern as she helped her up.

“Training was that hard?” She asked as the two of them made their way down the street, away from the others. The two of them hold hands as the blonde waved her off. “Yeah, Anacostia spurts us on and Abigail shows no mercy.”

They rounded a corner and Scylla made sure that no one was around until she addressed the other girl. “Show me where it hurts.” Raelle complied and lifted her shirt up to reveal the nasty bruise. She winced a little as Scylla softly traced it with her fingers before she kneeled down to give it feather like kisses.

“There, all better now.” Still kneeling, she looked up into her eyes and Raelle thought how could she be so soft and sexy at the same time? Scylla made her forget everything right now. The world around her, her pain and the pressure she stood under to complete her training. All gone, like dust in the wind. The only thing that she focused on was the brunette, who looked at her like she was her entire universe.

“Come here.” And so she did. Scylla rose up and was immediately met with a sweet kiss. “Mmmh.” kiss “Let us-” kiss “-continue-” kiss “-somewhere-” kiss “-else.” She was able to get out in between those sweet and intoxicating kisses. It was hard to stay away from those lips. Nearly impossible. And Scylla knew it. Oh, did she know. And she gladly would succumb to Raelle. Sprees be damned!

– The End –

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you do, a Kudo would make this chaotic gay, who fell in love with Raylla, happy :)  
> PS: Let us fill AO3 with Motherland Fort Salem fics, guys!


End file.
